


Green Fingers

by Reis_Asher



Series: Touch Me Like That [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's working on his bonsai. Connor's getting aroused watching his fingers caress the miniature tree and wishing it was him.





	Green Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea sitting in my notes for a while and had to write it!

Hank placed the bonsai tree down on the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. Connor watched him with fascination. He’d never seen the little tree outside the confines of the bullpen, but he knew it took a lot of care to cultivate the miniaturized trees. 

Hank’s big fingers caressed the little leaves with tenderness, assessing the new growth. His blue eyes were fixated on the plant, giving it his full attention as he gently hummed a tune. His hands closed around the small shears on the table and he picked them up, trimming the new growth with care and concern.

Connor wished he could be subject to so much of Hank’s attention. He imagined himself laid out on a workbench, Hank’s gentle hands rooting around inside him and he suppressed a gasp, recognizing arousal as his vaginal biocomponent produced lubricant. Hank was oblivious, his blue gaze firmly fixed on the tree, gently trimming and working on it with the kind of meticulous care he usually saved for crime scenes.

Connor had began to get aroused at those, too, at the way Hank’s lips pursed as he picked up evidence, thick fingers analyzing the tiniest of details with a caress. He wanted to touch himself, to imagine Hank’s thick, calloused fingers spreading him apart, his thumb brushing against Connor’s dick with care and curiosity. He was hard, his panties soaked, and he knew he’d have to excuse himself at some point before he suffered another glitch. Last time he’d been left with a stutter for an hour, and Hank had threatened to call out a CyberLife technician. Connor didn’t want that. He just wanted Hank.

Hank lifted his head to look directly at Connor, and Connor realized the old detective who didn’t miss a trick had noticed something was amiss. The corners of his mouth twisted into a smirk.

“Come here, Connor, and I’ll show you how to take care of him.” Connor moved as if possessed, and realized with horror Hank was inviting him to sit on his knee. Connor sat, straddling Hank’s thick thigh as Hank guided his hands to the plant. Connor let Hank position his fingers, every touch deliberate and tender.

“Never let the soil get dry,” Hank explained softly into the shell of his ear. Connor licked his lips. “Cut back the new growth, but not all of it. In the summer we’ll have to repot him and trim the roots, but this will suffice for now. I’ll give him a little fertilizer, and we’ll be good to go.” He placed his hands on Connor’s hips to guide him to his feet, and Connor startled.

“You all right, Connor? You’ve been acting strange lately.”

“I’m functioning normally. Everything is within standard operating parameters.”

“Yeah, but are *you* all right?” Hank turned to Connor, who was now standing, and cupped his chin in one of his huge hands. Connor’s eyes closed, his sensors concentrating on the sensation of Hank’s touch. He was the bonsai tree, being cared for with Hank’s hands and he was coming undone.

Hank’s hand slipped from Connor’s chin and he mourned its absence as Hank turned to the sink to wash his hands. Connor watched him scrape the soil from his fingernails, painfully aroused. It had taken everything he’d had not to grind against Hank’s leg and now he was weak. What would it take for Hank to look at him like he looked at the tiny tree?

Hank shut off the faucet and dried his hands on a dishrag. He moved towards the fridge when Connor grabbed his arm, seizing it before he could even think about what he was doing. He couldn’t let Hank go into the living room, watch television and drink beer. He wanted. He needed. 

“Connor?” Hank regarded him with those bright blue eyes, full of curiosity.

“Touch me.” Connor knew this could be the end. Hank might be repulsed. He’d have to move out, find his own place—

“What?” Hank cocked his head like a dog unsure of how to proceed in an unfamiliar situation. Curious, but leery. Connor seized his hand and guided it down to his crotch.

“Please. Hank. I need you.”

“Fuck, are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Hank’s eyes widened. “You want me to touch you... intimately?”

“Yes.” That one word was loaded with so much desire that it almost caused a crash of his intonation algorithm.

“Holy shit. I thought you’d never ask. Was it the tree?”

“Yes. Touch me like you touched it.” Connor’s request was almost a sob. He sighed with relief as Hank leaned in close, their mouths smashing together as Hank reached for his belt. Connor helped him get it undone as Hank moved down to kiss his neck. He leaned heavily on the kitchen table as Hank pulled his jeans down to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Only his soaked white panties stood between him and those hands.

Hank dropped to his knees. He swirled a thumb over the tiny bulge, looking up at Connor’s face with a smile that showed his tooth gap. Connor gasped as Hank leaned in and rubbed his nose against his dick, rubbing his face against his wet mound through the thin fabric.

“Like this, Connor? Is this what you wanted?” Hank’s voice was low and husky, and Connor thought he might die on the spot, his critical systems cascading at the sound of Hank aroused for him. Judging from his heart rate and blood pressure, he was very much aroused, his dick pressing at the front of his jeans.

“Yes,” Connor cried. “Hank...”

Hank gently pulled his panties down over his thighs, exposing him to the air. Hank’s eyes looked like they were unwrapping a treat, and Connor was relieved Hank didn’t seem disappointed that Connor didn’t come equipped with standard male genitalia.

“God, look at you.” Hank spread Connor with his fingers, getting a good look at his hole. He pressed a finger between Connor’s lips and Connor moaned, throwing his head back as Hank explored. He rubbed Connor’s dick, stroking it between his thumb and forefinger experimentally as Connor let out a sharp cry. He spread Connor again and moved his face in close, running his tongue up Connor’s slit. His beard hair trailed along behind him, causing Connor to emit a sharp cry. He almost crashed when Hank flicked out his tongue to assault his dick, teasing the rigid nub until Connor was sobbing. He buried his hands in Hank’s hair, gripping handfuls of it as Hank sucked him off. One of Hank’s thick fingers pressed inside his front hole and he almost screamed as Hank fucked him slowly with it. 

It was so much to be the sole focus of Hank’s energy, and Connor screamed out his orgasm within moments, twitching as he clamped around Hank’s finger.

Hank pulled back with a smile on his face and slick in his beard. “That good for you, honey?”

“The best,” Connor smiled through his tears. “I want more. I want you to fuck me.”

“Damn, Connor. You sure you don’t want to take this slow?”

“You’re all I can think about. My entire processor array preconstructs scenes of us together night and day.”

“Oh yeah?” That winning smile was back on Hank’s face. “What do you think about, huh?”

“Your cock penetrating me. Coming inside me. You, holding me down against this very table as you fuck into me.”

“Jesus. Here was me thinkin’ I was gonna need to court you with a nice candlelit dinner. Not that I mind.” Hank unclamped his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down as one and stepping out of them. His thick cock stood erect, and Connor was sure he’d never wanted anything so much since his activation as he wanted Hank’s dick inside him at this very moment. “You sure about this?”

“Yes!” Connor’s frustrated response elicited a low chuckle from Hank’s lips. 

“Fair enough. I won’t keep you waiting.” He brushed his thick cock along Connor’s slit, coating himself in lubricant. He grasped his dick in one hand, angling himself at Connor’s hole and pressing himself inside.

Connor gasped at the intrusion. Hank was big, stretching parts that had never been used. He adjusted himself to accommodate Hank’s girth as Hank pushed deeper inside, burying himself to the hilt. Hank kissed his neck again.

“You okay, Connor?”

“Yes. Hank. Shut up and fuck me.”

“Got it.” Hank seized Connor’s hips and fucked into him. Connor was careful not to knock the bonsai off the table as Hank fucked him into it, sliding his dick deep inside Connor in long, hard thrusts. They both moaned, crying out as they got what they needed, months of tension coming to a head as Hank ploughed him with reckless abandon. The table squeaked and rocked with the force of them moving together as one, and Connor hoped it would hold up, if only for the sake of the bonsai depending on it.

“I’m close Connor, fuck, you sure you want me to—“

“Yes, come inside me, I’m so close Hank, please—“

Hank reached in and rubbed his thumb over Connor’s dick in small circles and Connor came first, squeezing Hank’s cock inside him. Hank bellowed and came, filling his hole with thick semen. He fucked it in with a couple more thrusts before pulling out, spent.

He spread Connor with his fingers, pushing his semen back inside. “Jesus, look at you, all full of my cum. Fucking beautiful.” He drew Connor into a long, slow kiss.

“If I’d known the bonsai would set you off like that, I’d have brought it home ages ago.” Hank chuckled, pulling Connor’s head in to rest on his chest. Connor smiled, Hank’s soft chest hair caressing his cheek. Connor turned and planted a kiss, reveling in the joy of finally having what he’d wanted for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
